


Inexstinctus, Gloria, Instituo

by GoldRouge



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Ghosts, Humor, Humour, Mystery, Past, Possible Romance, Possible violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldRouge/pseuds/GoldRouge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There were people in the house. New people. They felt… different… from the rest. Minnie said to stay away from them. Minnie said that they were bad people and would try to hurt me.</p><p>I didn’t think so. </p><p>They seemed kind. Warm. Like the little girl who played with me in the yard. She could see me, unlike the rest of them. Everyone else just ignored me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexstinctus, Gloria, Instituo

_ Prologue _

 

_ … _

 

“Come here, girl,” A sweet, warm voice beckoned me closer. I peered around the corner with wide eyes at the glowing woman sitting at my dining table. “Come closer.” Obediently, I shuffled forward, still in awe of the woman before me. She was beautiful. Gorgeous. Ethereal. 

 

“Who are you? How did you get in here?” I mustered up the courage to question her and only got a small smile in return. The look in her eyes changed. It scared me.

 

“I just need to borrow your body for a little while, dear,” She reached out a hand to caress my face. “I’ll give it back to you eventually.” I felt a shiver go down my spine, and not in a good way.

 

“M-My body?” I stumbled back in fear, only to have her stand and tower over me, her voice no longer welcoming. Her lips widened in an inhuman grin.

 

“Just a little while,” She repeated, licking her lips. “You won’t be missing much.” Her body shifted to a musky looking purplish-grey, her limbs elongating and becoming covered in slime. I couldn’t breathe. I gasped and worked my jaw but only one sound came out.

 

A blood-curdling scream.

 

The last thing I ever heard before I lost my normal life forever.


End file.
